hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Best Version!)
TS Pablo 1995.jpg|Tropical Storm Chantal Hunter 2017.gif|Tropical Storm Andrea Paolini 2017.gif|Hurricane Barry The 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season is the current season of hurricanes forming in the Atlantic Ocean and the Caribbean and Gulf Of Mexico. This season will officially start on June 1 and will end on November 30. However if a storm forms between January 1 and December 31, it will factor into the season total as in the case with Tropical Storm Andrea and Hurricane Barry, Two tropical depressions were formed in the Atlantic ocean. NO ONE CAN ELSE CAN ADD PICTURES!!!! Without Permission Season Summary After nearly 200 people died in the 2012 season mostly from Superstorm Sandy. Scientists and even Sandy Cheeks from Bikini Bottom want to debut (introduce) new natural disaster machines to detect a hurricane's path. It will also be used to predict and track Tornadoes, Blizzards, and Cold Spells. The machines are expected to be finished by June 2013, the official start of the season. Seasonal Forecasts Mr. Klotzbach from Woodshole, Massachusetts and Mr. Thicklebach from Bikini Bottom met at the Museum of Science in Boston on December 21, 2012 to conclude the activity for the 2013 hurricane seasons in the Atlantic, Eastern and Western Pacific, and Indian ocean. For the atlantic season they said that there will be about 18 storms. 10 Tropical Storms, 7.5 Hurricanes, and 1 Tropical Depression totaling 18 storms. They will meet again on April 15, 2013 to retire the name Sandy. Timeline Andrea : May 19 - May 20 Barry : May 21 - May 26 Chantal : June 1 - Currently Active Storms Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Andrea is the first storm of the 2013 Atlantic Hurricane Season, it managed to last only a day. It only sent some surfs at Brazil Ports. Andrea was very weak. Hurricane Barry Hurricane Barry was a tropical cyclone that formed on May 22. At about 5:53 PM, May 22, 2013, One of Barry's lighting struck a power plant in South Nassau, Bahamas, it caused a nuclear explosion as tragic as the Hiroshima Bomb. Barry also spawned a tornado in Tetanos,Bahamas. Barry strengthened fast! into a category 2 hurricane on May 22. Barry then became a major hurricane on May 23. Barry eventually affected Bermuda on May 25th as an anti cyclonic category 2 monster. Barry on its final day being a tropical cyclone became extratropical while approaching the Newfoundland coast. Tropical Storm Chantal A broad low pressure area formed June 1 and was moments later called Tropical Depression 3. Later on it became a tropical storm and was given the name Chantal. As of 6 PM, Eastern local time, Tropical Storm Chantal is located 5 miles west of the Yucatan Penninsula and 26 miles of the coast of Mexico City. Storm is moving north at a slow rate. NOTE : If the name is in bold and is dosen't have active under it, it means it already persisted! Storm Names *Andrea * '''Humberto (unused) * Olga (unused) * '''Barry * Ingrid (unused) * Pablo (unused) * Chantal (active) * Jerry (unused) * Rebekah (unused) * Dorian (unused) * Karen (unused) * Sebastien (unused) * Erin (unused) * Lorenzo (unused) * Tanya (unused) * Fernand (unused) * Melissa (unused) * Van (unused) * Gabriel (unused) * Nestor (unused) * Wendy (unused) GREEK ALPHABET NAMES : Alpha, Aleka, Ino, Oceanos Please '''DO NOT '''Change the storm names